Don't Worry
by C-Nuggets N.L
Summary: Companion one-shot to "Afraid". Rachel helps Piper cheer up about Jason by talking a bit of Percy's and Annabeth's past. R&R


**Disclaimer: That's right. I don't own PJO. Happy? Shut up. Pretend I never asked.**

**So yeah. A one-shot companion to "Afraid." :D  
>One-shots are short and easy, so yeah. Here it is~ Don't forget to review!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Rachel's POV<em>

Oracle or not, Percy and Annabeth will most definitely be together. I just know it. I mean, I haven't been getting strange dreams and oracle possessed lately because Apollo and the rest of the gods aren't making contact with us, but I just know it.

How do I know it? Annabeth's Percy's freaking anchor to the mortal world! And she even knows where his Achilles spot is. And to top that up, they've been best friends for _years _fighting monsters together, going on quests together, and going on so many adventures together. Lucky them… It sounds so much fun to be a demigod. Excluding being killed and stuff.

I'm getting off topic. But Annabeth's been worried _sick _of that Perseus Jackson. Gods, you could hear her crying outside of her cabin. I needed to help her, I know it, but I thought she might need to spend some time alone. Or get some help… Psh, I'm an oracle! I know _nothing _about love! Oh wait, there's Clarisse! She's got a boyfriend, right? Chris? I should go get her…

"Clarisse!" I called out.

"What?" she snapped. Ooh, someone's been in a grouchy mood lately.

"Can you go check on Annabeth? Help her out on the Percy stuff?" I pleaded.

"No," she deadpanned.

"Some friend you are," I pouted. "Come on. _Please_?"

"What's in it for me?" Clarisse asked.

"Well, Chris has been in the Labyrinth before, right? What'd you do to get over his madness? Maybe you could suggest it to Annabeth?" I hoped.

"I ask again. What's in it for me?" she repeated.

I sighed. "Ten drachmas."

"Remember to pay up," Clarisse says, and entered the cabin.

I beamed with joy, skipping towards the lake. Mission accomplished! That is…if Clarisse did help cheer up Annabeth.

Once I reached the lake, I spotted a girl sitting on the dock. Curious, I walked up to the person, and a bit surprised to see who it was.

"Hey, Piper," I grinned. "Er, I think I've apologized before, but sorry again about the Hera thing," I said sheepishly.

"That's fine," Piper smiled.

"Can I sit?" I asked.

"Sure."

So I sat down and stared at the lake and slowly turned my gaze towards Piper. She was staring at the water as if her life depends on it.

"Piper? You okay?" I wonder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…Jason. I mean, what if he has a girlfriend already?" Piper sighed.

"Hm…" I thought, and I suppressed the urge of the idea of bringing Clarisse to help Piper's problem too. But that'd cost me another ten drachmas… "Well, you like him, right?"

"Seems obvious," she rolled her eyes.

"Uh…I'm not really good with all this relationship stuff," I admitted. "But, don't worry over something like that. Do you love him?"

"Um, not _love. _But _like_, I guess. I hardly know him anyways," Piper sighed again.

"Then there's no need to worry, like I said. If he does have a girlfriend, you'll move on," I said. "It's all a part of life."

Piper snorted. "Easy for you to say. You're an oracle. You don't date at all."

We stayed silent for a moment, wondering if I should tell her something or not. But if it'll help cheer up her mood, I guess it'll help.

"Before I was the oracle," I started. "I was mortal. Meaning I _could _date."

Piper looked at me curiously, waiting for me to continue.

"And I had this small crush on this guy. Problem was, someone else liked him too," I explained.

"So do you still like him?" Piper wondered.

"Eh, I only think of him as my friend now," I shrugged. "People move on."

We stayed silent again, staring at the lake for a while before Piper spoke up.

"So, who is this guy?" she asked.

I lay down on my back so I would be staring at the clouds. "Percy Jackson," I answered without hesitating or skipping a beat.

Piper was blinking as if she was confused or something. "So the other person who liked Percy was Annabeth?"

I nodded my head. "It was my choice too, to let them be together I mean. They've been through so much together. I was just an obstacle in the way. So I picked the choice to become the oracle partly because I knew it'll help Annabeth and Percy get together and partly because it was my destiny."

"Oh," Piper nodded her head.

"So basically," I continued. "You have a choice too. To move on or stuck crushing on a guy you know you can't have."

"Oh," Piper replied again.

I sat back up again before the sun blinds my eyes. Ugh, Apollo.

"And I know your position and how it feels like. So like I said again, don't worry about it. Maybe one day you'll find your prince charming, maybe you'll decide to be with the hunters and never love again. Your choice," I repeated, so that she would slowly understand. "But sometimes, your prince charming might not be as far away as you think," I winked.

"What does that mean?" Piper asked, utterly confused.

"Well, for Annabeth, she used to have this crush on this guy named Luke. I don't know the details, but Luke betrayed the entire camp _and _the gods by joining Kronos. And Percy's been with her since the year Luke had betrayed her. But she kept believing Luke was still good even though Percy was the one who's always by her side and not Luke," I explained to her. "At the end, Luke realized he'd done something wrong and killed himself for the sake of Olympus. The end. Don't tell Annabeth I told you this story. She'd kill me."

Piper laughed, and I had a feeling that I helped made her happy again. Which made me feel like I've succeeded. Hah! I bet Clarisse wouldn't be able to do this! I actually know something about relationships! I'm so awesome.

Piper calmed down and asked me another question. "What did you mean when you said thatPercy was always with Annabeth?"

"Well for starters, they've been on _so _many quests together. Five including the great prophecy of the second Titan war. For their first quest, Annabeth resented Percy because their parents were rivals," I said.

"Oh, I was wondering why they were together when their parents hate each other," Piper commented. "Then how did she get on the quest then?"

"I getting there; be patient my little grass hopper," I smirked. "Anyways, Annabeth has wanted a quest since she was like, seven. And at the time they were twelve. Percy – and I'm sure you'll get to know him soon when the Agro II is built – is way too nice. So he let her aboard the quest. Their first quest was finding Zeus' lightning bolt since he blames Percy for stealing it when he didn't. Percy only agreed to go on the quest so he could retrieve his mom from the underworld because Hades took her captive and they suspected Hades that had stolen the bolt. They later got it back safely, found out the bad guy was Kronos, and Annabeth figured that Percy wasn't so bad.

"The second quest was about saving Grover from the giant, Polyphemus, and Percy got a Cyclops as his half-brother – who's very friendly by the way – and getting Chiron back to camp because he was retired or something since Thalia's tree was poisoned and the protection for camp disappeared. So they had to get the Golden Fleece and blah, blah, blah, ask Annabeth for the whole story on that. But at the end, they had a chariot race and I heard that was the time when she first kissed Percy on the cheek. And Thalia had been revived from being stuck in a tree from the Golden Fleece. Heroic romance is cool, right?"

"They killed Polyphemus?" Piper asked in shock.

"Actually, Percy let him be. Remember what I meant about him being nice? Way _too _nice," I said.

"That's cool. What about the other quests?"

"Hm, well I also heard from Thalia that Percy held the sky for Annabeth, and that was the quest when they first meet Nico and his sister… Don't talk about that in front of Nico. His sister, Bianca died from that quest. He's uncomfortable with that topic. I don't know much about that one. Thalia wasn't descriptive…"

"Well what'd she say?" Piper wondered, very curious.

"Something like, 'Oh _that _quest! Zoe and Bianca died. Percy held the sky for Annabeth. You think Annabeth has feelings for Percy? I sure do. You should've seen her ogling at him during lunch time. Sorry! I got to go! Archery right now. See ya!'" I said, causing Piper to laugh. "I had to ask Percy about who Bianca was. He just told me she was Nico's sister. And then left as if it was some sort of touchy subject. And I have no idea who's Zoe other than her being a hunter," I sighed.

Everything was silent for another few minutes until Piper said, "Thanks."

I was confused for a moment. "What?"

"For helping me. And telling me some stuff about those quests. It sounds fun. I wish I was there," Piper grinned.

I laughed. "Me too! Being demigods must be _so _cool. But I have been on one quest once. Percy's and Annabeth's forth quest. I was mortal at the time," I said.

"Mortals can go on quests?" Piper furrowed her eyebrows.

"I was clear sighted. I could see monsters and stuff," I explained. "I was needed because I could see through the mist."

"Anything interesting happen on that quest?" Piper cocked her head to the side.

I chuckled. "All their quests have been interesting. Hm… Oh! I remember this one time when Percy and Annabeth were _finally _dating, Annabeth told me that her first kiss was during that quest at Mt. St Helens. But that was before I came along to the quest. I joined like half way through."

"Was her first kiss with Percy?" Piper's grin grew with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Yeah, daughter of Aphrodite at your service.

I nodded my head. "That was for a good luck kiss since Annabeth was afraid she couldn't see him again. And he had a small chance of surviving, which he did. Such strange miracles…But anyways, Jason and his might-have girlfriend must've been through those kinds of times too. So if he does have someone he already likes or has a girlfriend that had been in the same situation as Annabeth and Percy, remember it's your decision: to either move on, or sulk in the shadows and become a very lonely person."

"You're making the second option sound bad," Piper smiled.

"Of course I'm making it sound bad! Because truthfully, moving on is always to best option," I said grinning.

"I should get going now," Piper says. "I'm late for sword practice."

"Alright! Bye-bye! Remember to think about those decisions!" I shouted as she sprinted off to the arena.

But before she left, I head her mutter to herself, "My prince charming might be not be as far away as I think..."

I sighed and smiled at my accomplishment. I wonder how Clarisse's doing.

* * *

><p><strong>People's been asking for a two shot or a series of chaptersone shots thingy for "Afraid". I made a companion one-shot for it instead :D  
>One shots are so short~<br>And yeah, I didn't edit this either. :)  
><strong>**Don't forget to review!  
>I kind of support Leo X Piper. So yeah. KIND OF. :)<br>It's a possibility that Riordan would make it Leo X Piper. Or Jason X Piper. I'm in between...  
>So if you're a Jasper fan, just think of it as Jason being the "prince charming" in this one-shot. It's still possible. I didn't mention exactly who the guy is :D<br>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


End file.
